


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Melvester, Quintis - Freeform, Waige - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas fic including the entire cyclone because the holiday spirit finally got to me. Mostly quintis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

The sunlight streamed into Toby's room, pale in comparison to the dark curtains, but waking Happy nonetheless. She groaned, a soft noise in the back of her throat, but kept her eyes closed. Her legs were tangled with Toby's, his arm was around her waist and her head was buried in the curve of his neck. She breathed in deeply, head swimming with the spicy scent.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable with another person in her life, not like she felt close to Toby. She was constantly building walls around herself and keeping her shield up, even when she was alone. She had never felt this content just being.

She shifted even closer to Toby and raised her head so that it rested a few millimeters from his, then opened her eyes to his bright green ones staring straight back at her. His gaze roamed over her face and he smiled, causing a warmth to seep through Happy's chest. His fingers found their way to her hair and he tangled his hand up in it. He shifted closer to her, until their noses were touching. "Merry Christmas," he whispered before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. God, she could spend forever kissing Toby, losing herself in his touch. But she remembered promising Paige that they'd attend the Christmas lunch. With a sigh, she leaned away from Toby and reminded him of their promise. He groaned but pulled away, and fell out of bed.

Getting up he said, "Well then. How about I make you some breakfast before we leave. You like omelets, right?"

**

Happy and Toby walked into the garage, hand-in-hand, Happy giggling and Toby watching her laugh. After pressing a kiss to her knuckles, Toby walked off to his desk. Happy watched him go and sighed to herself. After trying (and failing desperately) to make her an omelet, Toby had given up and they had gone to the local diner for a small breakfast. For once, they hadn't bickered about anything and the day was turning out to be perfect. 

Her view of Toby was interrupted when Paige stepped into her line of sight with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Of course she would notice the two of them coming in together, she wasn't blind. 

"So?" She said expectantly. "Are you two... you know... together?" 

She hadn't really discussed it with Toby yet, but she knew he would be ecstatic if the cyclone knew about their recent development. If anyone wanted to keep it a secret, it would be her. But she couldn't help but feel obligated to tell Paige. She was her closest girl friend (and her only one) and it wasn't like she was ashamed of their relationship. Paige deserved to know. Happy nodded and said, "We haven't been together for long, but yeah. We are together. No one else knows yet." 

Paige squealed and clasped Happy's hands in her own. "Happy! I'm so happy for you two. It took you long enough. Plus, if you're looking to keep it a secret, no one would pick up on it. I mean, have you met Walt?" Paige laughed before squealing again. "This is really big, Happy."

Happy couldn't help but smile. If Paige approved of the relationship, she was sure the rest of the cyclone wouldn't have a problem with it. "Thanks. I want to tell everyone else but I haven't spoken to Toby about it yet."

"I'm sure he'll be super excited to tell everyone." 

Ralph walked up to them and tugged on his mother's skirt. "Mom, the trifle is done. Would you please check that I have the correct concentration of fruits to cream and sponge cake?" 

Paige beamed down at her son and ruffled his hair. "Sure, Ralph. We'll talk later, Happy?" 

Happy nodded and watched them walk off to the kitchen. She thought of her father, and how he was spending Christmas with his new family in Alaska. He had recently remarried and she was glad that he was taking care of himself. She thought of how she would like to have children one day, and wasn't surprised when she pictured Toby as the father. She knew he would make a great dad, and maybe sometime in the future, he would.

Walking to her work station, Happy decided she may as well get some work done. She was halfway done recreating an original Harley Davidson motorcycle engine when she felt a presence sneak up behind her.

Placing his hands on her hips, Toby whispered into her ear, "Why are you working? It's Christmas, Hap."

Smiling, she tightened the bolt on the mounting lug and turned her head to hear him better. "I may as well. And this isn't for work, it's fun." 

Toby laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Only you, Hap."

"Oh, I told Paige about us. Do you mind?" Happy said while walking around the table to wash the motor oil from her hands. She looked at Toby and saw the biggest grin on his face. "I don't mind at all. Hey, why don't we tell the rest of the cyclone? The more who know, the better."

Happy nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. We could tell them now, if you want."

"That's a great idea." He said before calling out through the garage, "Scorpions assemble!"

Happy laughed and pulled him by his hand to the hideous red couch of his.

** 

"What?" Walter barked out. "You're serious?"

Toby raised their entwined hands. "Yeah, Walt. It's official. We're together." 

"Surprise," Happy said.

Not everyone seemed to be taking it as well as Paige had. Cabe started laughing, loud and hard. Sly looked torn between congratulating them and walking out of the garage. Ralph just looked at Walter with a look of concern, and Walter... He thought they were joking.

"Seriously, guys," Walter deadpanned, "if this is a joke it isn't funny. You know how I feel about relationships within the workplace." Paige looked slightly hurt at his blunt statement but crossed her arms and kept her distance. 

"Okay buddy," Toby said before taking Walter by the elbow and leading him away from the group. Happy didn't know what he was saying to Walter, but by the way he kept glancing at Paige and Ralph, she guessed it was about them. After a minute of Toby lecturing Walter, and him staring stoicly at Toby, the two returned.

"Okay," Walter said. "You have my blessing to see each other."

Toby's hand snaked around her hip. "Not that we needed it or anything," Happy said, "but thank you."

Cabe had eventually stopped laughing and put out a hand for the two of them to shake. "Congratulations, you two." 

Ralph hugged Happy and Toby, and said, "Eventually," before running after Walter. 

Paige stepped in front of the couple and smiled warmly. "What did you say to Walter to get him to digress?"

"Oh, I just reminded him that his viewpoint was hypocritical, and if he kept his stance about relationships within the workplace, you and him might never happen."

Paige blushed and looked down before mumbling about checking on the turkey.

Happy and Toby sat down on the couch and before long, Sylvester joined them. "May I?" He asked and sat down opposite them once they both nodded.

"I just thought you guys should know that Megan would've been really happy that you two finally got together. She always said it would happen eventually."

Happy felt a coil of sadness in her chest as she thought of Sly's late wife and how much he must miss her. How much they all did miss her. 

Toby put his hand on Sylvester's and said, "Thanks, buddy. That means a lot." 

Sylvester nodded. 

"You must miss her terribly." Happy said.

"More and more each day." He smiled weakly. "But I regret nothing. She was happy when she passed, and I'll never forget her." He stood abruptly and said, "Lunch is ready. Paige sent me to fetch you," before rushing away.

**

"Walter!" Paige scolded. "Get that animal away from the table!" 

Walter scooped Ferret Bueller up off the table and set him down in his cage, far away from the table. Happy couldn't help but laugh at Paige's expression and her lecture about how she spent hours cooking the food and did he want to contract God only knows what disease from that animal. Cabe laughed and slapped Walter's back before muttering, "You picked a special one, kid."

After Paige had served the meal, everyone sat down to eat. Toby and Happy each ate with one hand, while holding hands under the table. Ralph seemed to be wolfing down his food, obviously excited to open his presents. Sly, for once, didn't question the preparation methods or ingredients of the meal. Cabe had broken out a bottle of wine and everyone had a glass, except for Walter who said that he preferred to keep all of his brain cells thank you very much.

Happy sat back and watched everyone interact with each other. She could see the attraction between Walter and Paige, the subtle glances and accidental touches between them. She saw how Sylvester was truly happy, and not mourning but rather celebrating. She saw how Cabe was playing with Ralph, and how they laughed after Paige scolded him.

She saw how Toby was looking at her with pure adoration in his eyes, how his brows were raised slightly in question. She could almost hear his concerned voice in her head, asking her if she was okay. She squeezed his hand and nodded. He smiled at her, before taking a sip of his wine and interacting with the others again. 

She couldn't help but watch him. His simple gestures and habits, like how he scratched his neck when he wasn't sure how to answer something or how he readjusted his hat whenever he was feeling uncomfortable. Every time he caught her watching him, he would flash her a smile and carry on. 

Once everyone was done eating, Ralph couldn't sit still anymore and rushed to the tree, where the presents were waiting. 

Ralph got an advanced car engine from Happy, who promised that she would rebuild it with him. Toby gave him a picture of the cyclone smiling together in a frame that had scorpions on them. He got science equipment from Sly, and a pair of sunglasses from Cabe, who said that he deserved to look like an FBI agent. Paige and Walter got him an old rocket engine, so that he and Walter could continue his work on the rocket together. 

Happy couldn't help but notice that Paige and Walter gave presents together.

Happy got Toby the fifth and latest edition of Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (which she just called DSM but Toby preferred to use the whole name.) He got her an exact replica of his hat, with her name printed on the inside ("So that we don't get them mixed up," he said.) 

Everyone else exchanged gifts, and the team sat down in the 'living room' watching Walter and Ralph work on the rocket. Paige was smiling wider than Happy had ever seen before so she decided to talk to her. "I noticed that you and Walter gave out gifts together," 

"We thought it'd be easier." Paige said, keeping her eyes on the boys.

"Fair enough," Happy said skeptically. "It's okay to feel some things. I've learned that." 

"Don't hide your feelings. You never know how much time you have with someone." Sylvester added before heading to the kitchen for a second helping of trifle. 

Paige watched Sly walk away, and looked at Happy. "Do you think he feels the same way?" 

"Definitely," Toby said. "His pupils dilate every time he looks at you, which he does all the time. Also, his pulse jumps every time you touch him." Paige looked skeptical. "C'mon. I can see his carotid artery from here!" Toby said exasperatedly before following Sly.

"He cares about you and Ralph. It would be a shame not to at least see where things could go." Cabe said before calling out, "I'm taking off, guys. Have a good one." 

After everyone called out their greetings to him, Paige said to Happy, "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Now."

"What? No, later. He's busy."

"Paige, if you don't do it now, you never will." 

Paige grumbled before standing up from the couch and walking over to Walter and Ralph. She whispered in Ralph's ear and ruffled his hair. After he ran away, she turned to Walter. Feeling like she was imposing on a moment, Happy followed Ralph and found him playing with the ferret.

"Hey, Ralphie." She said and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Happy. Have you seen Ferret Bueller's new jersey?" 

Happy looked down at Ferret Bueller and saw that he was wearing a knitted ferret-sized jersey. She laughed when Ralph told her that Walter had knitted it. 

After playing with Ralph and the ferret for a little while, Toby found the two of them and asked Happy if she was ready to leave. She stood up and greeted Ralph, before saying goodbye to Paige and Walter, Paige showing her a thumbs-up. Sly walked out with them and hailed a taxi. 

**

Once they were home, or at least at Toby's house, he wanted to start reading his book immediately.

Happy pouted. "It's late. Come lay with me. You could always read tomorrow." 

Once they were in bed, Toby started drawing circles on Happy's palm. "You know today, when I pulled Walter to the side to talk to him about Paige?" 

"Hmm mhh," Happy mumbled, already half asleep. 

"Well I didn't just talk to him about Paige. I also told him that if he didn't give us his blessing, we wouldn't end the relationship. I said that business would have to suffer because I'm not giving up on us." He looked down at her. "I love you, Hap."

Stretching upwards, Happy pressed a kiss to his neck, unable to reach his lips. "I love you too," she mumbled.

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
